tenimyufandomcom-20200214-history
Rivals
The song 'Rivals' (ライバルズ Raibaruzu) is featured in: *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th Performers include: *Oota Motohiro (Ibu Shinji) *KENN (Fuji Yuuta) *JURI and Shimizu Ryotaro (Akutsu Jin) *Hosogai Kei (Hiyoshi Wakashi) *Takahashi Ryuki (Echizen Ryoma) 'Rivals' (ライバルズ Raibaruzu) is a mash-up of various signature songs from each of the rivals members. Songs that are found within this are Spot wo Nerae, Ore wa Ore no Namae de Yobaretai, Ore ni Sashizu Suru na!, Yuuki vs. Iji, and Gekokujou. Rivals I Romaji= Yatta na, Echizen! Katsuo: Ryoma-kun, RAIVARU to no tatakai... Kachirou: Omoidashitanda ne! Ryoma: Aa... Rivals: REMEMBER (REMEMBER) PASSION Sou sa, norikoeru tame no ENERGY, HEAT UP REMEMBER (REMEMBER) SESSION Sou sa, shiai wa omae ga tsukuru sujigaki no nai dorama Sa mou ichido, REPLAY! Ibu: SPOT wo nerae, oboete iru ka? Sore wa isshun no toki no hazama SPOT wo nerae, hyouteki wa omae datta Sore wa dare ni demo aru kokoro no sukima Ii ki ni naru na yo, zu ni noru na, omae wa kanpeki dewa nai Ore to no shoubu wasureta to wa iwasenai Omae ga kooritsuita SPOT check it out! Omoidase! Yuuta: Minarae, oitsuke, oikose Omae ga itta kotoba da Fukanou na koto wa nai no darou? Tsuppashire, soshite oikosareru na Omae no RIVAL wa omae sa HARD TRAINING, seishinryoku sa Kaze wo okose yo, SENSEESHONARU ni Miseru shiai de nattoku sasero Ore wo gyafun to iwasereba Omae wa omae no namae de yobareru darou Echizen Ryoma to! Akutsu: Ore ni kateru nara idonde koi Janakya butsukusa nukasu na Ore no chikara ni tachimukaeru no ka yo Yowai yatsu ni mono wo iu shikaku nado nai ze Ore ni sashizu suru na Omoidase yuuki to iji no tatakai wo Ore wo moyashitsukushita ano shiai no netsu wo Omae wa omae de iru beki da Tenisu ni shigamitsuke! Hiyoshi: Gekokujou da ze, tsubuse noshiagaru ze, choujou made Oikakeru no wa kaikan da ze Oitsuite buttsubushite yaru Ryoma: Gekokujoutte, iu kedo Shoubu ni jouge nanka nai ze Taitou ni butsukari dake Ore wa dare yori ue wo mezasu Taisen aite wo kanarazu tsubushite yaru!　 Hiyoshi: Sou da, sore ga Echizen Ryoma! Rivals: Sore ga omae da Echizen Ryoma! |-| Kanji= リメンバー　リメンバー　パッション 　 　 　そうさ　乗り越える為のエナジー　ヒートアップ 　 　 　リメンバー　リメンバー　セッション 　 　 　そうさ　試合はお前が作る筋書きの無いドラマ 　 　 　さぁもう一度　リプレイ　リプレイ 伊武　　スポットを狙え　覚えているか 　 　 　それは一瞬の時の狭間 　 　 　スポットを狙え　標的はお前だ 　 　 　それは誰にでもある心の隙間 　 　 　いい気になるなよ　図に乗るな 　 　 　お前は完璧では無い 　 　 　俺との勝負忘れたとは　言わせない 　 　 　お前が凍りついたスポットをチェックイットアウト 　 　 　思い出せ 裕太　　見習え追いつけ　追い越せ 　 　 　お前が言った言葉だ　 　 　 　不可能な事は無いのだろう 　 　 　突っ走れ　そして追い越されるな 　 　 　お前のライバルはお前さ 　 　 　ハードトレーニング精神力さ 　 　 　風を起こせよ　センセーショナルに 　 　 　見せる試合で納得させろ 　 　 　俺をギャフンと言わせれば 　 　 　お前はお前の　名前で呼ばれるだろう 　 　 　越前リョーマと 亜久津　俺に　勝てるなら挑んで来い 　 　 　じゃなきゃぶつくさ　抜かすな 　 　 　俺の　力に立ち向かえるのかよ 　 　 　弱い奴に物を言う　資格なと無いぜ 　 　 　俺に指図するな 　 　 　思い出せ　勇気と意地の戦いを 　 　 　俺を燃やし尽くした　あの試合の熱を 　 　 　お前はお前で　いるべきだ 　 　 　テニスにしがみ付け 日吉　　下剋上だぜ　潰せ 　 　 　のし上がるぜ　頂上まで 　 　 　追いかけるのが　快感だぜ 　 　 　追いついて打っ潰してやる 越前　　下剋上って言うけど 　 　 　勝負に上下なんか無いぜ 　 　 　対等にぶつかり合うだけ 　 　 　俺は誰より上を目指す 　 　 　対戦相手は必ず潰してやる 日吉　　そうだ　それが越前リョーマ 　 　 　それがお前だ越前リョーマ |-| English= You did it, Echizen! Katsuo: Ryoma-kun, his fights against his rivals... Kachirou: He remembers them! Ryoma: Yeah... Rivals: Remember (remember) passion That's right, the energy to overcome, heat up Remember (remember) the sessions That's right, a match is a drama you create without a screenplay So, one more time, replay! Ibu: Aim at the spot, do you remember? It's a momentary interval Aim at the spot, the target was you It's an opening in the mind that everyone has Don't get too cocky, don't push your luck, you are far from perfect I won't let you say that you forgot your match with me This is the spot that freezes you, check it out! Remember! Yuuta: Watch and learn, catch up, take over Weren't those the words you said? "There's nothing that's impossible" Run forward and don't let them catch up with you Your rival is only yourself It's about hard training and willpower Stir up a sensational wind Convince us with an amazing match If you want to talk me down You have your own name you can be called by It's Echizen Ryoma! Akutsu: If you can win against me then come and try If not, then don't let me hear you whine Can you stand against my strength? The weak ones have no right to complain So don't tell me what to do! Remember the fight of courage and backbone The heat of that match that burned me to the ground You need to be only yourself Hold on to tennis! Hiyoshi: This is gekokujou, I'll crush you I will rise up, up to the top It's the chase that's the most thrilling And when I catch up, I'll destroy you Ryoma: Gekokujou, you might say But in a match there's no high and low You only go up against your equal I aim higher than anyone else No matter what, I'll bring my opponent down! Hiyoshi: That's right, that there is Echizen Ryoma! Rivals: That is you, Echizen Ryoma! Rivals II Romaji= To be edited. |-| Kanji= その静寂から逃げ出せ 雄叫び上げて打ち破れ その冷たさは死に等しい 血の温もりを　取り戻して再生しろ この恐ろしさを抜け出せ 閉塞感をぶち破れ 全ての景色をポジティブに テメーの熱を　取り戻して再生しろ さあ　今一度 火を吹くブリザード 氷の世界　打ち砕け！ リメンバー　パッション そうさ　乗り越えるためのエナジー　ヒート・アップ リメンバー　セッション そうさ　試合はお前が作る筋書きのないドラマ さあ　お前の出番だぜ！ 時代を変えちまえ！ 越前リョーマ！ |-| English= To be edited. Sources *Inarikami's LJ *TeniMyuSong @ Blogspot Category:Music